mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Followed by 100 zeroes/Archive 5
April Fools' That's weird. I've always been told it was Midday it finishes. Anyway, how come somebody's reverted the pink skin then? 13:59, 1 April 2009 (UTC) :Huh? I don't see any reverts... 13:59, 1 April 2009 (UTC) ::No nor do I. It was slightly confusing, considering the "Why is this pink?" bar was still up. The skin got reverted back to green. But now you've made an edit to the homepage, it's gone pink again... :::Try super-refreshing the page (the Ctrl-Shift-R combination.) Get anything? 14:03, 1 April 2009 (UTC) ::::And I quote "But now you've made an edit to the homepage, it's gone pink again..." 14:23, 1 April 2009 (UTC) :::::Ah, it's gone flipping green again. And the hard refresh and a browser restart hasn't made it pink again. 14:31, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Barnstars? i was wondering, do you need to be an administrator or some special level to award those barnstar things?if not, then how do you do it?is it a template? 03:18, 3 April 2009 (UTC) :It's a template. Just leave at anyone's user talk. 03:19, 3 April 2009 (UTC) ok.thanks.i'll remember that if i ever want to give 1 out 03:23, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the barnstar! I appreciate it! [[User:Delta43|''''-Delta43]] 15:31, 4 April 2009 (UTC) ---- My friend will not play MLN until he'll see walktroughts in polish. Can I create polish MLN Wiki? - Chirox123 :What's the point of making another one when you can improve this one? Also, you can tell your friend we've got walkthroughs, and by the time he gets around to Rank 8/9/10 (the "unpolished" ones), we would probably have updated them. :Well, hit "Request a new wiki" to get started. This is an English MLNWiki, and if your friend wants it in Polish, we are perfectly fine on having a Polish wiki. However, unfortunately, you're responsible for organizing and writing all the articles in Polish. If your wiki is accepted, you are bureaucrat and sysop on that wiki...and starting a wiki is a big job, as I have experienced. 18:10, 3 April 2009 (UTC) ::Oh... Polish... *Smacks head*. Yeah, go for it in that case :) :::Oh yes, and you're free to use our skin at MediaWiki:Monaco.css. 18:16, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks :D - Chirox123 IRC Hey FB100Z, this Wiki is growing... Maybe time for an IRC channel? This would also help you and Toa chat with each other, and make market deals more smooth. I would gladly be of help in setting it up and/or moderating it - I've got 2 years IRC experience. How about it? 18:09, 3 April 2009 (UTC) :I admit that I have never dealt with IRC before. I'm more of the wiki type. ;) Personally, I'm more concerned with keeping the vandals back. We're undergoing a period where vandals are more and more frequent, and it's not the best idea to load all our attention on IRC. However, if you're determined on making an IRC channel, I encourage you to do so. 18:13, 3 April 2009 (UTC) ::Great, I'll start work on it after dinner, if not, tomorrow. I might need your help - Wiki admin status an' all dat. 18:18, 3 April 2009 (UTC) whats an IRC? 20:20, 3 April 2009 (UTC) :It stands for Internet Relay Chat. There's a Wiki on IRC here. oh.well good idea 22:25, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Ok, it's set up now! If you have mIRC/Chatzilla/Opera or some other IRC client, you can join channel #MLNW ! I'm going to register it with Wikia tomorrow when their contact works, unless you want to do it? 23:09, 3 April 2009 :Maybe change the Site message to link to My Lego Network Wiki:IRC? ::Are you coming on? :::Like I said, I have no experience in IRC. Also, I am currently focusing hard on making an efficient and reasonable vandal-fighting system, and I feel that I am the type of person who would spend all his time on IRC and forget about vandals. Besides, I am a fairly active editor, and personally I like to actually work on the editing rather than plan and do nothing. 16:04, 4 April 2009 (UTC) ::::With regards to experience, I could teach you. However your above points are all valid, and I trust your judgement. Oh, and I also have to ask/tell you you something privately, so maybe come on once? Just use the java client. 17:30, 4 April 2009 (UTC) ATTENSION FB100Z!KJHF HAS A VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE TO TELL YOU ON THE IRC.PLZ JUST GO THERE FOR 5 MINUITES.IT IS OF UTMOST IMPORTANCE!!! 12:25, 5 April 2009 (UTC) :Please go on IRC, FB100Z. :this is really IMPORTANT! a potential spammer/sockpuppet may be involved! 22:36, 7 April 2009 (UTC) German77+Aleks60=Possible Sockpuppet? Hi there! I was inspecting German77 and Aleks60, and it actually looks like they're practically doing the same things. It is clear that they could be sockpuppets, but I'm not really saying, they ARE sockpuppets. Take a closer look at this inpection. :No, I am quite positive German77 and Aleks60 are unrelated. German77 knows how to upload images from MLN and Aleks60 doesn't. In fact, German's upload was completed long before Aleks started bothering us about it. To be completely sure, I will create an analysis of German's and Aleks' edits and check word/sentence lengths. 21:16, 3 April 2009 (UTC) ::No offense to German, but Aleks has slightly better grammar and capitalization. This is, in my opinion, a false alarm. Sorry. 21:24, 3 April 2009 (UTC) :::Okay. At least it was a slight good catch, though! P.S. Thanks for the edits on Numbers Wiki! Locked Database There was an hour that when I tried to edit, ti said the Database was locked. What happened? 17:42, 4 April 2009 (UTC) :It's a server problem. I unplugged/re-plugged my Ethernet cable and it started working again, so I suggest that. 20:26, 4 April 2009 (UTC) ::Weird. I just got of and came back later and it was fine. 21:25, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Image Problems! Hello! there is a problem I am currently having when I try to insert an image. I first click the "Add Image" Button, and, as usual, choose my image. But then, when I say to insert the image, it says, "You need to specify file name first!" Is there any way you can fix that? Thank you! :Try . 21:08, 5 April 2009 (UTC) No, I mean when you are editing a page, the "add image" button. 21:41, 5 April 2009 (UTC) :Again, I recommend inserting the code directly. 21:45, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Idea First of all, I'm in Rank 5! Whoop-de-doo! :P Anyway, I found out why exactly you need to get a Factory model. Instead of me making you a Factory Model, I could get the Pourman/Framer licenses and send them to you. Just an idea... What do you think? :That was exactly what I was thinking of. If you can manage to get those, I would be delighted to send some nails over (I have about 50 of them available.) Just tell me how many nails and I'll put up a trade Module. 18:41, 6 April 2009 (UTC) I don't actually have the Pourman/Framer licenses on hand. I'm in the process of getting them... My siblings are quite cooperative sometimes, so I'll just tell you when I have the licenses. Forgot to log in... again. LOL Sorry, but your order for licenses might be delayed awhile. I'm trying to get Friendly Felix's Concert Arcade Module, and if I put up 4 Electro-Pellet Inductors, it will only be two days until I have it. Sorry for the delay. :I'll help you get it faster. Do you need Koi Sushi or Cannon Scraps? I can make my Felix Arcade really easy. 16:49, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Sure, set it up. I play Concert modules best when they have 16 random notes, placed evenly. For some reason, I do not do well at all with those 1 note mods. I'm not sure I will have the time or need to play it, but set it up in any case. :All right, I'll do that as soon as I have access to my faster computer. 22:06, 7 April 2009 (UTC) ' Also, I just noted I only need 67 more Plastic Pellets, so I'll have my Pourman mod up on Thursday, along with the NEW Friendly Felix Concert Arcade. Right now I've only got 1 Arcade Token to click on your mod, but my brother has like 20, and he's been in a pretty good mood as of late. I might be able to borrow some from him. 72.148.187.131 Just to say on User talk:72.148.187.131, he also revealed the code - you may want to delete this. And finally - I implore you to come on IRC - it's about one of our users and is important. Just use the Java client if you don't want to install anything. Thanks - :Come on now, please? ::Okay, now what? 23:03, 7 April 2009 (UTC) :::If you're on Java client, you need to type :::/join #mlnw :::And you'll probably see me. If I'm not there, just either talk to Mackmoron11 or just stay there. We'll get there eventually, and thank you for coming. 17:42, 8 April 2009 (UTC) ::::IRC Now? ::::Err, you aren't on there? What room are you in? (It has a # and name on the title bar). :::::No, #mlnw is right... What client are you using? Just the Java one? ::::::Yup. 19:48, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Ok, this is quite weird. Try a few things: #What's your IRC name? #Type "/whois kjhf" and if it responds, click the @#mlnw link. #Type "/join #mlnw" and tell me what it says. #WebGuest (I'm not logged in.) #/whois kjhf returned: #*kjhf No such nick. #*kjhf End of /WHOIS list. #Opens a new tab titled "#mlnw." 20:00, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Ok, type "/nick FB100Z" for me and tell me when you're done. I'll see if I can find you. :Ugh...*sigh*. I give up. This is getting way too tedious for me. If there's something you want to say to me in private...perhaps we could really briefly talk about it on a second talk page and I'll delete it? Setting up a nickname and everything is really too much for just one small conversation. 20:18, 8 April 2009 (UTC) ::Or even better, we could do it at Googology where there are a lot less users. 20:18, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :::Ok, that was my last idea. I've sent you an invite under the WebGuest name. If you pick it up, great! If not, then we'll go to Googology. ::::Googology it is. Castle mod Thanks. I edited the Castle Module info to include slots, how to obtain, stats, and rank necessary. I will be adding that to a few other module guides. I wanted to see what you thought of the layout I used. Vanderdecken12 17:38, 8 April 2009 (UTC)Vanderdecken12 make the thing on the module guide for Duo performance module? You see how the duo performance module has the blue around it and is all organized? I think that is how all the module guides should be. How do you make them, and is it OK if I convert a few of the guides to that? Sorry for not signing my post last time. Vanderdecken12 17:37, 8 April 2009 (UTC)Vanderdecken12 :I am making the assumption that you are referring to the template. Yes, we are attempting to insert this template into all the Modules. Please do so if possible. I'm only Rank 5, and, of course, I don't understand all the Modules. 18:43, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Concert discussion? Is there a specific place/forum to post your Concert mod scores anywhere on MLN wiki? I got 365 points on my own Concert II, (with a borrowed Arcade Token,) and I'd like to post this somewhere. On the Concert II page, it says there's a forum somewhere, but I can't find it. A little help? Er...um...there isn't any such forum. I don't see it in the article either, so your best bet is to just make the forum anyway. 23:00, 8 April 2009 (UTC) The forum is complete. Maybe a few modifications are needed, but you get the idea. Rank 5 So Kiriluser mentioned something about Rank 5, meaning he had to block me off his friends list, and said you could explain it better than he could. So I wonder if you would mind explaining to me what the deal is with Rank 5, so that I'm at least prepared for what's in store for me.--ThemePark 22:52, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :Well, Rank 5 is almost entirely based on gaining Pipes and Gypsum. There are two Modules that send these out randomly to people on friendlists. However, this is the one and only way to obtain these and makes Rank 5 very difficult. Because this requires having only a few of closely-grouped friends, it's important that Rank 5'ers manage their friendlists very carefully. If you receive a block from a Rank 5 friend, that probably means that they only want their Pipes and Gypsum to go to Rank 5'ers. 22:58, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Poem When it said "would be the same" I meant to say "wouldn't be the same". Can you edit it? Blueprints Hi, Followed by 100 zeroes! I noticed some users are adding items (like Red Flowers) to the Blueprints list that don't actually have blueprints. Is that okay? ''JediWinter'' (talk) 19:14, 9 April 2009 (UTC) :I only fixed it, not added it. I personally think it shouldn't be on, since the Items page is for everything. 19:19, 9 April 2009 (UTC) ::Yup. I added a comment about this at the top. Hopefully, they will notice it before posting anything there. XD 19:45, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Newsletter Haven't you noticed the launch of the newsletter has been delayed? 22:28, 9 April 2009 (UTC) :Yes, I have. 01:22, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Felix Arcade blueprint? I looked on the Friendly Felix's Concert Arcade page, but there's nothing to say what it costs to build! I know you have one, so you must know. Little help? Oh and BTW, my Plumber's Apprentice Factory Module is gonna be getting that license pretty soon. Don't know exactly when, since clicks don't exactly grow on trees, but we'll see. :That's ten Plastic Pellets per Module. Also, you might find it interesting that the Module icon is exactly the same as the Blueprint icon. Probably a glitch. (With all these glitches you'd think that this game was still in beta.) 01:22, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks! I have 10 extra Plastic Pellets, so I'm AOK! ready. i am ready to accept clicks on my Dino bone gallery.i have taken down the t-square on my page so that no one else will buy it.thank you! 23:59, 9 April 2009 (UTC) :Alright, the clicks are out and you're unblocked. Pleasure making business with you. 01:22, 10 April 2009 (UTC) i sent the stuff to you!happy biulding! 03:47, 10 April 2009 (UTC) The userpage2 is going on a glitchy-glitchy. The About Wikia tab at the bottom is now covering most of the text on the userpage. I notice that on mine and your userpage. Can you fix that? 02:11, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :After researching, I find that this is a serious bug in Internet Explorer. Not much I can do about it. I recommend you switch to Firefox. 18:34, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Plumbing License I have the Plumbing license in my possesion, right now. The Roofing license is on the way, but coming. How many nails were you planning on giving me? And should I set up the trade module, or do you want me to? :Okay, I have decided that I will give 20 nails. Deal? 21:12, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Yah, sure. For just the plumbing license, or both? :Just the Plumbing. I'll set up a Trade Module. 00:37, 11 April 2009 (UTC) All right, I traded. Thanks for the Nails! My Framer's Apprentice Factory Module only needs 39 more clicks, (plus 100, I still need one of those for myself,) so your 2nd license is coming up fast! As a matter of fact, I have the Roofing License right now. Same deal? If you want, I'll set up a trade module this time. Okay, Trade Module is coming up... 16:10, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Sorry, but your Roofing License is going to be delayed... for quite a while. It seems that if a user has a License in their inventory, the corresponding Module will not allow the user to harvest another, therefore I require another 92 clicks to get your Roofing License. Sorry for the inconvenience. Okay, ignore the previous statement, it might or might not be that, but one thing's for certain, it WAS a glitch. :P Anyway, I clicked on your Trade Module, thanks for the nails, and pleasure doing business with you! Potential New Bionicle Item Template I have been working on a new skin for Bionicle items. Would you mind taking a look and let me know what you think? You can see a sample of the results on my Sandbox page. I had to use some CSS to get the images in the backgrounds of the cells. See User:Nitecrew/monaco.css for those additions. Should I go forward and make it a reality? If so I believe I am going to need an Admin to add the .css entries to the default .css for the MLN Wiki. Thanks Nitecrew 03:32, 13 April 2009 (UTC) :Deal. I'll work on it. 18:24, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Rank 5 Hey FB100Z, I came to tell you that I acheived Rank 5 30 min. ago, and I was wondering if we could be friends? 23:41, 14 April 2009 (UTC)